The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHS's) and more particularly to the undocking of portable information handling systems from docking devices such as docking stations and port replicators.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable IHS's such as laptop, notebook and other small computing devices are frequently moved from location to location. When a portable IHS is used at a particular location for a long period of time, the user will often dock the portable IHS to a docking device such as a docking station or port replicator to provide the IHS with enhanced functionality. The docking device typically couples the portable computer to a full size display, full size conventional keyboard and movable pointing device or mouse so that the IHS user experiences the feel of a workstation which is larger than the portable IHS.
Portable IHS's typically include a display which rotates about a base unit from an open “in use” position to a closed storage position. Many portable IHS users are in the habit of closing the display to place the IHS in a power saving suspend state before moving the IHS to another location. This works provided the IHS is used in standalone mode, i.e. not attached to a docking device. However, if an IHS is docked to a docking device, the operating system must first be notified that undocking is requested prior to physically undocking the portable IHS and moving the portable IHS. If the IHS is using the Windows 2000 or Windows XP operating system, the user can go to the start menu and select undock. (Windows is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation.) Alternatively, the user can press an eject request button or undocking request button usually located on the docking device to inform the operating system of the desire to undock. The user typically must wait for an “OK to undock” indication before removing the portable IHS from the docking device.
If the user closes the display of the portable IHS without first notifying the operating system of the intent to undock by one of the two methods just described, the IHS and/or the docking device may exhibit unpredictable behavior which is not desirable. Moreover, each of these two methods of notifying the operating system of an intent to undock has a disadvantage. First, locating and navigating through the start menu to notify the operating system of an intent to undock takes time as compared to pushing the eject request button on the docking device. Secondly, locating and pressing the eject request button on the docking device can be problematic. When the display is in the upright “in use” position it acts as a barrier between the user and the eject request button on the docking device. The user will often need to lower the display part way so that the eject request button can be seen. However, the user must avoid closing the display fully because that would trigger a power saving suspend mode. Once suspend mode is engaged it is too late to notify the operating system that undocking is desired. Thus, the user is presented with the awkward procedure of closing the display part way so that the eject request button on the docking device can be seen and pressed. When the operating system verifies that it is permitted to proceed with undocking, the user can finally close the display all the way and press a mechanical eject lever to actually remove the portable IHS from the docking device.
What is needed is a way to notify the operating system of the user's intent to undock the portable IHS from the docking device without navigating the start menu and without the multiple steps of partly closing the display to reveal the eject request button followed by pressing the eject request button and finally closing the display fully.